<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a First Date.... Okay, Maybe a Little by Empress_DL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341611">Not a First Date.... Okay, Maybe a Little</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_DL/pseuds/Empress_DL'>Empress_DL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, Fluff, Flustered Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_DL/pseuds/Empress_DL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not a First Date.... Okay, Maybe a Little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance made his way towards the cafe with a nervous flutter in his gut but a grin on his face. He pushed the doors open with shaky hands, as he searched around the room for a mullet with livid blue eyes. He took a step into the cafe as he locked eyes with Keith. Dark grayish blue eyes that reminded him of the brilliant night sky pierced into his soul as he neared. Lance stopped in front of the table with a cocky smile even as his insides screamed for him to turn around, the anxiousness slowly becoming too much for him. "Mullet," He said with a smirk as Keith nodded in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lance," He responded in a monotone manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So are we just gonna sit here? That's a pretty boring first date if you ask me," Lance said. He took a seat anyways as he let out a dramatic sigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No one asked you," Keith snapped with a blush before he turned away with a pout. "And this isn't a date dammit!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance's smirk widened as Keith's usual demeanor sent a wave of reassurance through him. "Then what is this, hmmm?" Lance laid his hand over his open palm as he leaned against the table. He stared at Keith with an amused gleam in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just wanted to hang out," Keith said defensively as he crossed his arms over his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wanted to hang out...only the two of us? At a cafe? On the weekend?" Lance teased with a grin as he wiggled his eyebrows at Keith. "That sounds like a date to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith looked away, his face now dusted a light pink that spread from his nose all the way across his cheeks in a way that Lance found unfairly adorable. "You know what, I'm leaving," Keith said. He swiftly stood up and stepped away from the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance got up after him with a panicked look on his face as he unconsciously grabbed a hold of Keith's arm. "Wait! Don't go!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith turned back around a shocked look plastered over his features. Lance blushed brightly once his mind caught up to what he did. "I- I um...," He stammered for a bit, letting go of Keith to rub at the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith bite his lip as he watched Lance with curiosity. "Yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance looked away his face now a vibrant red. "You know you... I... You're really.... ummm..." Lance took a shaky breath as he stared at the floor. After a few seconds, he opened his mouth to speak but instead of a language he knew Keith understood he spoke in fluent Spanish. "Te quiero mucho y quiero pasar este día con tu." Lance let out a defeated sigh. He was too much of a coward to tell him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, Lance felt Keith's hand brush against his skin as he tilted Lance's chin up causing them to lock eyes. "Lance," Keith started a soft smile creeping onto his face. "I took Spanish in high school."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance blushed a deep red, his face now the equivalent color of a tomato as his eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I didn't know I-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keith placed a finger over Lance's lips with a small blush of his own. "Yo tambien te quiero"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if it was even possible, Lance could feel his face burn a brighter red. His whole face felt hot as his eyes meet Keith's gaze. For once Keith looked happy, joyful even.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance grinned brightly as Keith moved his fingers away. Keith licked his lips before replacing the empty space over Lance's lips with his own. Lance tried to hold back his grin as he kissed Keith back but in the end they both ended up smiling like idiots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you like to go on an actual date now," Keith questioned with a small chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I would love to"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>